


Magia del Natale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dovere principesco [1]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, Romanticism, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].Una scena su Prince Adam, la Bestia.Remake di Per tutto il tempo scritta sull'omonima canzone di Raf.





	1. Chapter 1

Magia del Natale  


Adam guardò Belle dalla finestra e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi azzurro-blu. Appoggiò la zampa sul vetro, le sue zanne erano illuminate dalla luce delle candele. Si girò, raggiunse il divano sfondato di raso rosso e vi si sedette sprofondandoci. Osservò la propria zampa e sorrise.

“Lumière, oggi l’ha sfiorata e non ne ha avuto paura” disse con voce forte. Allungò una zampa inferiore sollevando con la pelliccia all’altezza della caviglia della polvere e sfiorando dei frammenti di legno scuro.

“Ha fatto proprio un gesto da maestro accentando il suo regalo con tanto garbo la notte di Natale” disse il candelabro. Alzò e abbassò i bracci dorati facendo oscillare i fuochi delle candele che gli facevano da mani. Si girò e strinse le labbra, guardando la rosa luminescente sotto la teca di vetro. Socchiuse gli occhi e la goccia di cera che gli faceva da ciuffo si allungò. La bestia si passò più volte la zampa sulla spalla facendo cadere della neve dalla pelliccia.

“Alla prossima sfida di palle di neve la sconfiggerò. Le farò vedere io chi è il signore del castello!” annunciò. Lumière sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si voltò a guardarlo.

“Certo, signore” rispose. La porta si aprì cigolando e Tockins entrò saltellando.

“La signorina la aspetta per cen …”. Iniziò a dire l’orologio. Sgranò gli occhi guardando la bestia spiccare un balzò passandogli sopra la testa, le guance paffute e il labbro inferiore tremarono, le lancette sul suo corpo girarono velocemente. Si girò, guardò la creatura atterrare dietro di lui e correre via. La Bestia scese le scale con una serie di balzi. Dei pezzi d’intonaco del soffitto caddero sporcandogli di polvere grigiastra il pelo e la casacca blu. Raggiunse la porta della sala da pranzo, deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e si rizzò su due zampe. Entrò tenendo il petto gonfio e il mento alzando. Belle lo raggiunse e gli strinse il braccio, appoggiando la guancia nivea contro il suo pelo. La Bestia arrossì e guardò fuori dalla finestra. Rabbrividì e sorrise, mostrando i canini aguzzi, sentendo la giovane sorridere. Si sporse e le accarezzò la guancia con la punta dell’indice. Belle ridacchiò e gli tirò un paio di volte un ciuffo di peli.

-Ti amo, perché anche se fuori non sono più un principe, dentro non sono mai stato meglio di così - pensò Adam.

 


	2. Adam: Tra dolcezza e presunzione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un ballo romantico tra Adam e la sua Belle.  
> Scritta sentendo E' una storia sai.  
> [Double-drabble imperfetta].

Adam: tra dolcezza e presunzione  
  


I passi di Belle risuonavano mentre scendeva la scalinata. La stoffa morbida del guanto dorato le sfregava contro la pelle nivea della mano affusolata con cui teneva la larga gonna dorata. Si fermò davanti alla finestra alta trenta volte lei coperta dalle tende di raso blu. Alzò il capo e sorrise, le gote le s’imporporarono. Lasciò andare la gonna, abbassando le braccia e piegò di lato la testa. Una ciocca castano scuro le solleticò il collo liscio. Osservò Adam scendere dall’altra parte della gradinata e le sue iridi castane liquide si rifletterono in quelle blu terso di lui. Adam sorrideva, i lunghi capelli color miele gli ricadevano ai lati del viso luminoso. Socchiuse gli occhi, scendendo con passi cadenzati e piegò in avanti il capo.

“Dovrò chiederti di uscire sempre dicendoti per favore?” domandò ironico. Belle gli strinse il braccio che teneva sul petto rigonfio sotto la casacca blu.

“Sì, perché resti sempre gigantesco rispetto a me. Ti devi fare perdonare per la tua stazza enorme nonostante i tuoi vent’anni” ribatté lei. Adam le baciò la testa e ridacchiò.

“Non gradiresti di più qualche nuovo libro?” le domandò. Si sentì ridacchiare una cameriera di sottofondo ed entrambi alzarono gli occhi verso il soffitto, scendendo l’ultima rampa di scale coperta dai tappeti rossi stinti.

“Lumiére” borbottarono all’unisono. Belle scoppiò a ridere, Adam le passò un braccio intorno alla vita sottile e con l’altra mano prese quella di lei portandosela alle labbra. Ne baciò il dorso sentendo sotto le labbra la stoffa.

“Volete danzare ancora con me?” domandò gentilmente. Belle annuì e sorrise.

“Sempre, mio adorato sposo” rispose.

 


	3. Un principe irritabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam è tornato umano, ma c'è ancora molto di questo principe che Belle deve addomesticare.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7TGBDynHG0.  
> Scritta per i Prompt del Lunedì del gruppo Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt:: La Bella e la Bestia: I litigi degli amanti rinnovano l'amore.

Un principe irritabile  
  


Belle appoggiò le mani sul davanzale della finestra e guardò fuori, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Sei il solito zoticone” disse secca.

Adam alle sue spalle incrociò le braccia al petto muscoloso, stretto dalla camicia candida e sospirò.

“Non puoi pretendere che io riesca ad andare d’accordo con quelli del villaggio. Ti ricordo, che hanno cercato di uccidermi” disse.

Belle abbassò lo sguardo, osservando le cime verde scuro dei pini in contrasto con il cielo azzurro.

“Tu sei il loro principe. Loro dipendono da te e si aspettano che tu, ai balli, gli debba prestare attenzione” disse.

Adam le appoggiò delicatamente una mano sulla spalla e Belle si voltò, trovandosi davanti il viso del marito. Osservò il sorriso di Adam, leggermente storto e alzò lo sguardo. Le sue iridi si specchiarono in quelle blu terso di lui, che sembravano brillare. Arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo.

< I suoi occhi sono sempre in grado di stregarmi, un incanto più potente di quello della rosa > pensò.

“Mi duole per loro, ma le mie attenzioni sono completamente rivolte a te, la mia amata sposa” ribatté. Le accarezzò il mento. “Hanno sempre creduto che ti sentissi superiore a loro, ti hanno sempre sminuita perché non hai mai capito le doti di quell’idiota di Gaston che ancora si ostinano a difendere solo per il suo bell’aspetto e ti odiano per quello che sei riuscita ad ottenere. Non capiscono le tue doti, il tuo coraggio, quanto è meravigliosa la tua voce quando decanti poesie e quanto sia bello leggere al tuo fianco” la lodò il principe.

Belle sentì la gola secca.

“Certo, sei anche insopportabile, cocciuta e litigare con te è tra le cose più facili da fare”. Concluse Adam, punzecchiandola.

Belle aggrottò la fronte e ticchettò con il piede per terra.

“Ammettilo, ti piace litigare con me” si lamentò. Accavallò le gambe e si appoggiò contro lo stipite della finestra, La gonna candida che indossava, decorata da disegni floreali di rose rosa, le ondeggiava sulle gambe nude.

“Oh, sì. Di certo si tratta del mio più grande diletto e poi…” disse lui. Il vento che entrò dalla finestra fece ondeggiare i crespi boccoli castani chiari di lui e la coda alta di Belle.

“… I litigi degli amanti rinnovano l’amore”. Concluse Adam.

Belle gli tolse una ciocca che gli copriva il viso e gli sorrise.

“Anche voi, mio amatissimo zotico, siete pieno di doti. Vorrei solo che ne faceste sfoggio. Sapete cantare, danzare, intrattenere con discorsi di particolare acume e avete un’incredibile cultura. Gaston era sterile dentro, ma esternamente piacevole; voi siete esattamente il contrario. Dentro di voi c’è energia, bellezza, tenacia” disse.

Adam le prese il viso tra le mani e le baciò la fronte.

“E c’è anche stato molto dolore. Voi lo avete fugato, mia splendida e geniale rosa” disse.

“Era solo il dolore a farvi sembrare una bestia. Non permettete ora al vostro astio di fare lo stesso. Perdonate il vostro popolo, guidatelo con lo stesso affetto che vi lega a me” lo implorò Belle. Abbassò il capo.

“… per favore” disse con tono leggermente ironico.

Adam sospirò, alzando gli occhi verso il soffitto.

“Gli darò una chance, ma solo perché me lo avete chiesto voi” capitolò.

 

 


End file.
